1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a character output device, a character output method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
At the time of print processing by an image forming device including a print device, there are cases where sheet sizes or sheet directions are mixed. That is, drawing for multiple sheets with different sizes is mixedly designated in the same document.